Return of Isipho
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: There is more than one type of gift that resides in Wakanda. Vibranium is just one type of gift, but there was another gift that existed because it. But then it was taken...until he brought it back.


Creation began on 08-12-18

Creation ended on 08-12-18

Black Panther

Return of Isipho

A/N: This is mainly because I don't see anyone else writing about it. If you want to view it as such, this story can take place either before or after _Infinity War_ or after the _Black Panther_ film and because it connect with _Embrace the Finite_.

The Wakandan City of the Dead, also known as the Hall of Kings, was a rather beautiful and mysterious necropolis that was possessed by the nation of Wakanda as one of its locations. It had, unfortunately, seen better days after the loss of one of its greatest resources: The Heart-Shaped Herb. Ever since Wakandan outsider N'Jadaka, also known by his legal name of Eric "Killmonger" Stevens, had usurped the throne and mantle of Black Panther from T'Challa over a year ago and had the garden burned to prevent anyone else from gaining enhanced abilities to become a threat to him, all traces or attempts to return to the Ancestral Plane were stunted until the herbs were regrown. Unfortunately, such regrowth would take years.

"Most monarchies have years, but not Wakanda," said a dark-skinned man dressed in ripped, faded jeans and a blue shawl. "Isipho. Isipho returns."

As he stood in the center of the garden where the Heart-Shaped Herb was grown and cared for by the Wakandans, his body began to glow purple and orange. He outstretched his arms as energy escaped his fingers, spreading from his being, covering the whole garden.

-x-

Nobody in Wakanda could explain this. Nobody, that is…unless, of course, they knew of similar happenings that occurred at different points in history across the world, including the most recent history of Wakanda. But it was right in front of them, their king and a few members of the Avengers that were present. The Heart-Shaped Herbs that had been burnt under Killmonger's order…were all over the garden, from the ground they were burnt upon to the pillars and ceiling, even on the panther statues like weeds, as though they were never burnt to begin with.

A strange note was engraved upon the ground in front of them in the Xhosa language.

"What does that say, T'Challa?" Bruce Banner asked the King of Wakanda.

"It says, _'The Brother to All returns a gift'_ ," the Black Panther translated. "Brother to All."

"But…this is impossible," said Shuri as she and Nakia examined the herbs growing over the panther statues. "It takes months just to cultivate these herbs, and they seem as though they all regrew overnight."

"Unless it was the same guy that took the Infinity Stones from Thanos and undid what he had done to the universe with them," suggested Vision to them. "Even if he didn't have the Time Stone that he gave back to Doctor Strange after using it to bring back the half of the lives Thanos removed, he'd still have ways to do what he does if it's viewed as a mistake needing to be corrected. Meaning the loss of the Heart-Shaped Herbs could be just another mistake that needed to be corrected."

"Brother Correction," went Wanda, identifying the possible man that returned the herbs to Wakanda. "He only shows up to undo mistakes that have been made that are so great that he can't ignore them. Thanos was the greatest mistake that had been around."

"And maybe no Heart-Shaped Herbs was another great mistake that he couldn't ignore," Steve Rogers suggested.

-x-

Deciding not to return to his domain just yet, the mysterious man that might've been who people suspected was Brother Correction chose to look around the Great Mound mine of Mount Bashenga, seeing where there was some work being done to repair the destroyed lab where Shuri had designed all her gizmos for her people to use. While he could've made an attempt to accelerate the progress, he chose not to; it wasn't that much of a mistake that needed to be fixed.

"Long live the righteousness of the kings," he sighed, and then vanished.

Fin

A/N: I dare anyone else to write a story where the people of Wakanda regain the Heart-Shaped Herb!


End file.
